


Happy Ending

by justcidding



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: American Kageyama, Asian Fetishization, Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, M/M, OOC Kageyama Tobio, Raceplay, Racism, Slightly - Freeform, Spit Kink, both of them are in high school, but he does get a boner, this story is very racist please let that be known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justcidding/pseuds/justcidding
Summary: "On his first day of school in America, Shouyou had cried.Coming to America was supposed to be fun. Exciting. Just like in the movies and shows he and Natsu watched back home. Staying with his father, enjoying the sun, the beach. This was the place where it was okay to be loud and bright, where people didn’t think he was strange.The students here didn’t like him being very loud while speaking Japanese."---american student!kageyama has a fetish for transfer!hinata
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> this is a work of fiction and as such, does NOT reflect the opinions of the writer. racism is awful yall

On his first day of school in America, Shouyou had cried.

Coming to America was supposed to be fun. Exciting. Just like in the movies and shows he and Natsu watched back home. Staying with his father, enjoying the sun, the beach. This was the place where it was okay to be loud and bright, where people didn’t think he was strange.

The students here didn’t like him being very loud while speaking Japanese.

English was hard. Learning their curriculum was even worse, Shouyou struggling to grasp the basic formulas and information being thrown at him in that same, hurried language he didn’t grasp.

It was during lunch that he ran to the bathrooms and ate his lunch there, sniffling into his food. A pathetic sight as he drowned his sorrows in food that didn’t taste anything like his mother’s cooking.

The sound of a door opening had him choking on his lunch, the sound of other students – American students – laughing and pushing at one another right outside of Shouyou’s stall. Their voices were deep as he listened closely, frowning as the sound of zippers and pissing filled the bathroom. That, combined with their voices.

“Did you guys get a look at the slanty in our history class?” The first voice was smooth yet deep, loud over their use of the urinal. Shouyou tucked his legs up and close to his chest, trying and failing to translate the words being spoken. “Thought it was a girl at first with how tiny they looked.”

Another voice joined in as a zipper sounded again, Shouyou struggling with how fast this one spoke. “Haha, yeah! Little gook looked scared to death when the teacher introduced him. His accent is super cute, though. Sounds like he’d give a hell of a happy ending.”

Cute? He knew that word. Shouyou eased closer to the door, peeking between the gap in the door of the stall. “Hm. You’re telling me. Bet he’s a real oriental whore!” The group laughed in the echoing acoustics of the bathroom, Shouyou trying to understand the joke, to figure out what it was that was so funny, but only ended up in succeeding to knock himself flat on his ass in his stall, his lunch spilling onto the floor as the laughing stopped with the sound.

There was a pause, then that first, smooth voice. “Hello?”

Hello. Hi. A greeting. Shouyou knew that. His voice trembled slightly as he forced out a rough introduction. “H-Hey! Uh… Nice meet you…?” That seemed to be the right thing to say, a face bending to peek under the door to meet Shouyou’s eyes. Cool blue stared back at him before the face disappeared once more, the student moving to jiggle the door handle.

“Hey. New kid. Open up.”

Open! Shouyou knew what it meant, but it didn’t make him any less worried as he stood on shaky legs and did as he was told, swinging the stall door open to meet four students. Though, with the way they looked, Shouyou could easily be convinced they were adults.

“Ha! What an obedient bitch!” The second voice came from a broad-shouldered blond, sharp eyes staring deep into Shouyou’s own. His voice sounded pitched and his laugh malicious, but Shouyou smiled nonetheless, hoping he was in on the joke. He even laughed a little, eyes darting between the blond and his friends.

The other students laughed with him. He did something right!

The one with the blue eyes – that one was in his history class, Shouyou could remember that from the way the other looked him over – stood in the middle, an unreadable look on his face. Then, he opened his mouth.

_“Nice to meet you too.”_

Japanese! Shouyou’s eyes just about jumped out of his head at the sound of the accented language, entire body perking up as he took a step forward. _“Yes! I’m Hinata! Call me Shouyou!”_ This was amazing… The only people who seemed to speak Japanese here were his English teacher and his dad, but now a student did too! The three others looked at the tall one with confusion before he switched back to English, speaking to them without giving them a second glance.

“I’m going to train this gook to be good. To be our whore. Be nice to him and follow my lead.” The boys around him smiled and nodded, Shouyou watching with a newfound interest as the tall one spoke again, this time bending down a little and switching back to Japanese. He smiled, cool blue eyes catching Shouyou’s. _“You can call me Tobio. How would you like to join our club?”_

Tobio played volleyball. He was the captain, actually, a senior with years of experience under his belt. He explained this all to Shouyou as he tagged along that day after school to show off the gymnasium and how they practiced. Shouyou’s eyes sparkled the second he set foot on the hard floors, watching the students jump around and run and toss a ball back and forth. He was practically vibrating by the time it all started, rushing to grab a ball before a large hand at the back of his neck was stopping him.

Shouyou turned to see Tobio, the boy smiling as he held the other tight. _“Chinks don’t get to play until they prove themselves.”_

It was the first time Shouyou had heard the word. He didn’t recognize it, didn’t even notice it until he paused and thought about what the other said, his face spelling out the confusion that his words need not to. Tobio caught onto it, squeezing the nape of Shouyou’s neck in a comforting manner. Shouyou shivered as the boy leaned in closer to speak. _“It’s a nickname. Cute, right? Come on. Say it.”_

A nickname… He had a nickname! Shouyou smiled brightly in Tobio’s grip, his cheeks a soft pink. “Chink!”

“Ha. Cute.” Shouyou’s cheeks felt hto under the skin, a proud smile on his face as he noticed the other student’s own satisfied look.

The team called him as such for the rest of the day as they ordered him back to forth to grab water, their towels, and to clean up the net while they all laughed their way to the locker room.

Shouyou did it all with a smile.

* * *

Tobio liked giving Shouyou nicknames. It was something that became clear and apparent as Shouyou spent more time at the volleyball club.

Chink. Gook. Slanty. Jap. Chinaman.

Shouyou didn’t really understand that last one, tried explaining he was from Japan, not China, but the guys just laughed and said not to worry, so he didn’t.

He sat and watched their practices. Their games. Smiled so bright whenever Tobio scored, whenever his large hand would come over to pet his hair, call him cute or adorable. It was another thing Tobio enjoyed, teasing and poking fun at his height, how small he was, how easy it would be to hold him down.

He always got so red whenever he mentioned that. And it happened a lot.

Like when they were the last two in the gym, the other guys having already packed up and left for the night. Shouyou had to stay behind to clean and Tobio liked making sure everything was done. He hummed as he wrapped up the net having gotten quicker at his chores since starting the club. It was fun for him, to clean up after such powerful students. To be a part of something so that his dad didn’t give him that worried look anymore, ask him how many friends he’d made. He had a whole team of them now, and Tobio? Tobio was his best friend.

“Hey, whore.”

Tobio’s voice was easy to pick out in the empty gym as he came out of the locker room, Shouyou whipping his head around to spot him. It was hard not to; the other student was huge. He had asked how tall Tobio was once, the other replying casually about being 6’ 2”. Shouyou went home that night and marveled as he converted it and found him to 188 cm. He was tall and there was no missing how his muscles moved as he stepped closer to Shouyou, the ginger quick to put the net down to greet the other.

“Tobio! Good job!” Shouyou immediately bowed when Tobio was close enough, keeping his head down as he was told many times before. “Very good practice! Great!”

Being in the club meant being around English more. Shouyou learned more words and phrases, the team never allowing him to speak Japanese around them and forcing him to use English. It helped him learn and Tobio always helped whenever he truly needed it. Shouyou was always so grateful for it all.

Shouyou watched the other’s shoes – large, so large like the rest of him – stopped just short of him, smiling down at them as he listened to the other speak. “Yeah, I know. Thanks.” The smooth voice was coupled with a hand in his hair, the palm warm and big on his scalp. Shouyou tried not to lean too much into the touch, a hot flush overtaking his features nonetheless at the gesture. “You did good out there too. You weren’t too slow this time.”

Shouyou fidgeted under the hand of the older student, laughing softly. It was easy, to laugh when he didn’t quite understand something. Good meant _good_ though, and praise was always nice. “Thank you! Tried very hard! Super hard.”

“Yeah. I could imagine,” came Tobio’s reply, a soft huff of laughter following it. He tugged on the orange hair, a habit Shouyou was forced to get used to, before his large hand was stilling once more. “You’re always trying hard. Little Japs like you are always scrambling to catch up to us.”

Tobio’s grip in his hair tightened, Shouyou wincing as he felt the pull on his scalp. He remained bowed before the other, fidgeting only slightly. “Ah… Yes?” he replied, unsure of the conversation about to be had, unsure of the words or the meaning.

Tobio made it more clear when he brought Shouyou down and closer, forcing the boy to his knees. The hardwood of the floor was a shock to the nerves in his knees, however, the bigger shock came when Tobio pushed his head towards him, his face finding way to the captain’s crotch.

The other had explained once that going without underwear under the shorts he wore was more comfortable. That practically all Americans do it. Shouyou had listened eagerly and thought the other strange only to come the next day without anything under his jeans. However, all it meant now was that there was only a thin layer of fabric and nothing else holding Shouyou back from being nose to tip to Tobio’s cock.

It was hot, extremely so against his cheek beneath the thin material of his shorts, and it started Shouyou enough to silence him, the hand in his hair petting the curls in a way that Shouyou could easily mistake as lovingly. When he dared a glance up, Tobio’s eyes were staring down, pupils blown wide, a skewed, intimidating smile crossing his face. The cock against his cheek jumped; Shouyou could feel it through his shorts.

“Come on, gook. Get to work. Make that pretty mouth of yours useful for something besides spewing that China language.”

Shouyou was hearing the sounds coming from Tobio’s mouth but understood none in his moment of heat and embarrassment. He was confused, his hands trembling as they struggled to find a place to rest, settling on the thick thighs of his captain. Trying to pull his head away proved fruitless – Tobio forced him back, harsher this time, grinding his dick against Shouyou’s face. It was joined by more words, a warning if the tone of his voice was anything to go by, and the trembling refused to stop.

Was this normal? This wasn’t, right? He laughed and joked with the other guys when they slapped his ass, when they pinched and touched it, their crude, sexual jokes something to be shared in the locker rooms after matches, but this was real. Shouyou only had to move his waistband and Tobio’s cock would be free.

He took too long to process the situation, he supposed, when the other’s free hand came down to do exactly that. The elastic of his shorts was easy to push down and when it did, his cock slipped out and landed heavy on Shouyou’s nose and forehead.

Many sensations hit Shouyou at once. The smell, for one, of a cock up close was far different than he imagined. It was pure man and musk, the spongey, soft-yet-hard tissue of the dick pressed firm against his small nose, threating to choke him from the scent alone. The size was something unheard of, spanning the length of his entire head, the tip an angry red coupled with a wet slit at the end. It was nothing like his own, soft and small, yet just the sight of it had his own cock twitching in his pants, and if that were not enough, his quickened breaths only drove him to half mast, the sweaty scent of Tobio affecting him deep in his core.

“Hurry it up, chink. Don’t have all day.” 

Shouyou shook as he opened his mouth. His lips quivered as his tongue slipped out, licking a hot stripe up from the base to tip, that salty taste hitting him with such force that it brought tears to his eyes by the time he made it to the tip, lapping up the bead of pre-cum there. He allowed the taste to sit on his tongue, the wet muscle hanging out of his mouth, collecting drool at the corners of his mouth as he looked up at Tobio, glassy-eyed and red in the face. “Good? I do good for you?”

Tobio’s hand was tight in his hair as he cursed under his breath, the captain shifting on his feet. “So fucking good.” It was no warning before that cock – impossibly big, immeasurably new – was slammed into Shouyou’s open mouth, the red head gagging as he was given no time to adjust before the man was pulling back once more and skull-fucking him with no mercy.

“Fuck, shit! That’s right, you little chink! Take it. Take my fat, white cock!” Shouyou could hardly think, much less translate the words being said, gagging and choking with every thrust, blunt nails digging into the thighs of the other as his mouth was used. It hurt, Shouyou knowing his throat would be utterly destroyed by the time this ordeal was over, tears falling freely down his cheeks to join in the slobber dripping from his mouth. It was overwhelming, all-encompassing, yet his little dick wept in his pants the more Tobio spoke.

“You like that? You like being a cocksleeve to a white man, gook?” he said, the words dripping with desire and jeering, moving Shouyou’s head along to meet his thrusts, relishing in the way his plush lips kissed his base. “Bet this is all you’ve been thinking about, huh? Flicking your clit of a dick to the thought of me using your yellow mouth pussy.” Shouyou moaned around the cock in his mouth, eyes shut tight, shaking with the intensity of the situation. “Bet your pussy is yellow too, yeah? I can bend you over right now and it’d be a perfect little slit for me to conquer, wouldn’t it? And you’d love every second, you Asian whore!”

It felt like forever until Tobio pulled his cock out, Shouyou gasping for breath as he finally opened his eyes only to close them once more when white, hot, sticky cum shot right for his face. “Oi! Mouth, open!” The words were harsh enough for Shouyou to listen, hiccupping and coughing as more of Tobio’s cum coated his tongue and mouth. The hand in his hair never left as the captain leaned over, spitting in the mess of drool of cum only to bring his other hand in and shut Shouyou’s jaw. He must have looked pathetic, a crying mess as he opened his eyes tentatively, careful of the ropes of cum on his face and hair as Tobio smiled at him.

“And? What the hell are you waiting for? Swallow.”

There was no choice. No need to clarify the meaning. Shouyou struggled to down the liquid, lava hot and thick as it slid down his throat, opening his mouth only when he licked his teeth clean to ensure it was all gone. Whatever he saw, Tobio must have liked, the other laughing softly and finally freeing his hair.

Shouyou felt like collapsing, exhausting weighing over his shoulders. His little dick was still hard as a rock in his shorts, tremors running through his body as Tobio tucked himself back into his shorts. He looked up, a mess more than a man, and the other nodded.

“Thanks, whore. You should be expecting this to be the new normal. You gotta take care of us Americans, after all. Not fair for some Jap to be running around without getting us off.” He tossed Shouyou the towel from his bag, clicking his tongue. “Make sure you clean yourself off, gook. You have to be fresh and clean for me and the boys tomorrow. See you then.”

Shouyou sat while Tobio walked through the heavy doors of the gym, the towel before him, confused by the burning need settling deep in his gut.


End file.
